


My Little Yellow Basket

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Gilmore Girls 2x13, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Jon was an entirely different case however. In many ways, he was Dany's complete opposite. While she was a natural platinum blonde, delicately beautiful and petite, Jon was a tall, dark man with a solemn, guarded face. He was very handsome as well, with his thick curls, full lips and dark eyes, but he kept to himself and thus far he'd shown little interest in Wintertown's many social gatherings and unique occasions. Sansa hadn't seen him in any town meetings and he'd responded coolly and curtly to all of her attempts at making smalltalk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to help us reach that 2k!

Dany looped her arm through Sansa's and smiled as she took in the crowd that had shown up for the basket auction. Sansa knew she must be thrilled. She could practically feel her bouncing up and down. "I'm delighted you've taken so easily to these smalltown events."

Dany grinned. "I have, haven't I? We never had anything like this growing up... I love it!"

Dany Targaryen and her nephew Jon, who was actually older than her by close to a year, had moved into Wintertown only six months ago. Dany had adjusted to smalltown life fairly quickly and being the bold, outgoing, bright girl she was, the town's people had come to love her as one of their own.

Jon was an entirely different case however. In many ways, he was Dany's complete opposite. While she was a natural platinum blonde, delicately beautiful and petite, Jon was a tall, dark man with a solemn, guarded face. He was very handsome as well, with his thick curls, full lips and dark eyes, but he kept to himself and thus far he'd shown little interest in Wintertown's many social gatherings and unique occasions. Sansa hadn't seen him in any town meetings and he'd responded coolly and curtly to all of her attempts at making smalltalk.

So Sansa would say she was at least surprised to see him standing across the town square in his black leather jacket. Dany had spotted him as well. "Oh, look, there's Jon. Come, I haven't seen him out of his room for days."

She seemed to sense Sansa's hesitance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, too quickly. "You go talk to him, I'll see you in a minute."

Dany arched a thin eyebrow. Sansa bit her lip. "It's just... I don't think he likes me."

"You're being ridiculous, I promise he won't bite." Dany told her, dragging her along, and called out: "Behold! He's alive!"

Jon looked down at her and responded by pursing his lips, but Sansa noticed the amused twinkle in his eyes. She cleared her throat. "Hi, Jon!"

He angled the upper half of his body to her and his lips curled into a half-smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Sansa," he greeted her, pronouncing her name slowly and deliberately.  _Well, at least he_ knows  _my name._ He turned his attention back to Dany. "Well,  _someone_ told me this might actually be fun. How does this work exactly?"

"The baskets are being auctioned," she explained, "and the highest bidder gets to go on a date with the basket's owner to share its contents."

He frowned. "So women are being sold for charity? That sounds very amusing indeed."

Sansa couldn't hold back the short giggle that escaped from her mouth. Dany rolled her eyes. "See you later, Jon!"

She offered him a shy smile and to her surprise he returned it, accompanied by a small wave of his hand. The two girls made their way through the crowd to get a spot close to the make-shift stage, pausing to greet several groups of friends and acquaintances. Wyman Manderly welcomed the people before starting the actual auction. After half a dozen baskets had been presented and their owners had found a date, Theon Greyjoy stumbled up the steps carrying a huge, red, laquered monstrosity. Dany grabbed Sansa's arm. "That's your basket?"

She nodded, eyes wide and bright. Maybe Wintertown's men and some of its women didn't share Sansa's aversion to the basket, or perhaps it was made up for by their knowledge that it belonged to Dany, but Tyrion Lannister ended up buying it for the very generous sum of a hundred gold dragons.

Sansa's basket, a much smaller yellow one, adorned with a baby blue bow, was up next. "Let's start the bids at five dragons," Wyman announced. She tried not to keep too much track of the bidders. This wasn't supposed to be a real date after all, it was all for charity. But a few minutes in, a familiar voice called out: "Forty dragons!"

Her stomach churned. She'd know that voice anywhere. She'd been trying to avoid the person it belonged to for over three months now. Dany clutched her hand. "Is that Harry Hardyng?"

Sansa nodded, trying to disappear into the crowd, looking for a way out. "Your ex Harry Hardying? Damn, he's got some nerve!"

She hadn't disclosed all the details of their ugly break-up to Dany, but she knew just enough. "Does he actually think this is going to work? Does he believe he can win me back like this?"

She risked a nervous glance at the people gathered in the town square. Some were politely averting their eyes, but others were staring. She noticed Jon Targaryen was one of them, a deep crease appearing between his eyebrows. The bidding continued, but Harry kept raising his offer. "Seventy-five dragons!" Dany yelled suddenly.

"Miss Targaryen," Wyman Manderly reprimanded her, "I know you may not be as familiar with this auction as the other residents of this town, but it is clearly stated in the rules that basket owners are not allowed to bid on other baskets!"

Sansa was squeezing Dany's hand so tightly she must be hurting her. "We have to do something!"

"Your brother," she responded, "Robb can bid on your basket!"

"He can't! He already spent all of his money on Margaery Tyrell's basket!"

"I'll lend him the money!"

"There's no time!"

Harry upped the bid to a hundred gold dragons and was met by silence. Wyman opened his mouth: "A hundred dragons going once-"

"A hundred and twenty!"

Sansa whirled around in shock in the direction of the sound, meeting Jon's determined gaze, but she didn't get much time to think about it as she heard Harry shout: "A hundred and thirty!"

When Jon called out loud and clear: "A hundred and fifty," gasps and buzzing voices started to rise among the crowd. Harry was not in her line of sight, but Sansa could easily imagine the look on his face when she heard him snarl: "A hundred and sixty."

She turned around to look at Jon again and noticed he was scowling. He clenched his fists and met her eyes: "Two hundred."

She clasped her hand over her mouth, feeling heat flush in her cheeks.  When Wyman Manderly announced: "Going once, going twice. Sold for two hundred dragons," relief flooded her body.  _Gods, he didn't have to do that._ She'd pay him back the money, but she was not sure how she could express her gratitude. She watched him disappear to the side of the stage to collect her basket. 

She shook her head to collect herself and tried to focus on Dany, who was beaming at her, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Well, this has turned out much better than I expected!"

She frowned at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's been working up the courage to actually talk to you and ask you out for months now," she chuckled. "I was afraid I was going to have to do it for him." 

 


End file.
